


In The Still of The Night

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Ma Belle Evangeline [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Dean is a Softie, Gay Parents, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12378069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: It’s 3:17 AM when Dean wakes up and finds that he is alone in the king-sized bed. Blindly, he gropes next to him, realizes Seth’s spot is still warm and knows that he can’t be too far away.His eyes adjusting to the darkness, he realizes the bassinet next to Seth’s side of the bed is empty. He must be up with Evangeline and out of the room to avoid waking Dean up.





	In The Still of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> In the Same Verse as A Life So Ordinary and She is Love.

It’s 3:17 AM when Dean wakes up and finds that he is alone in the king-sized bed. Blindly, he gropes next to him, realizes Seth’s spot is still warm and knows that he can’t be too far away. 

His eyes adjusting to the darkness, he realizes the bassinet next to Seth’s side of the bed is empty. He must be up with Evangeline and out of the room to avoid waking Dean up. 

“You could have woken me with you,” Dean mumbles, rising to his feet. He picks up Seth’s threadbare robe and draws it around him, trying to ward off the night chill. “I have no problem getting up with you and Evie.” 

Their daughter, Evangeline had been born two weeks prior. While they were still adjusting to taking care of a tiny human, it could easily be said that it was like she had been always been there. 

Dean softly walks through the house, taking care to make sure that his footsteps don’t echo. He’s not sure where his family is and the last thing he wants is to wake them up. 

Having a baby had been his idea. Their lives were perfect. They had plenty of money. They had strong careers. Their relationship was as strong as it had ever been. 

Adding to their family just made sense. 

He finds Seth in the living room, sitting up in one of the big armchairs. His arms rest on the feeding pillow as he coaxes Evangeline to take her bottle. So far, she's been great at most things but a few gas problems meant that feeding is sometimes a struggle. 

"Almost done, My Belle," Seth coos, pulling the 4 oz bottle away and bringing her over his shoulder. "I'm so glad I managed to get you to take 4 ounces this time. Maybe that means you'll sleep a little bit more." 

Dean stays silent, just watching. Seth hasn't realized he's there yet and that's how he wants to keep it. 

"You're my queen of the night, so still, so bright," Seth sings softly, patting Evangeline's back. "Love always finds a way- it's true and I love you, Evangeline."  
He laughs softly as she burps. "Good girl." 

Dean watches Seth lovingly wipe the spit-up from her mouth and readjust his grip on her. He can honestly say that he never imagined loving two people as much as he loves his husband and daughter. 

It's a life that he never thought he'd have. A daughter. A loving husband who was practically perfect in every way and accepted his every flaw. Now, he has it all and still can't believe it. 

"Your dad's probably still asleep so we're just going to sit here." Seth gently bounces her. "I know he's glad you're here. Having you was his idea. I mean- I wanted you too but he talked me around to the idea. The first time he held you, I almost cried because of how happy he was." 

Dean wipes his eyes with the back of his hand. He's not crying a lot but he's definitely teary. 

"I can already tell you that I'm going to have to be the hard parent while Dad's the soft one. I have to be prepared for that," Seth murmurs. "We're going to get this right though." 

Dean walks into the living room and squats on the side of the armchair. He glances up at Seth with soft eyes as he puts an arm around Seth and gently kisses Evangeline on the forehead.

"How long have you been here?" Seth asks softly. "I mean...I thought you were asleep." 

"I was asleep but I noticed 2/3rds of my family were gone so I came to investigate," Dean replies. "I've been here since you called her My Belle." He laughs again. "I never pegged you as a Princess and The Frog fan." 

"Well, it made sense- she is Evangeline and she's my Queen of the Night," Seth murmurs, clutching the baby tighter against his chest. "I still can't believe that she's here and ours." 

"Me neither," Dean replies. He gently taps Seth on the shoulder. "Lean in." As Seth leans in, Dean gives him a chaste kiss, full of love and hope. 

"Love you, Dean," Seth murmurs, returning the kiss.

"Love you too."  
-Fin-


End file.
